Enclosed Prophecy
by Nanami Tsukiko - MoonWeaver
Summary: Naruto set in modern day Japan. The majority of our crew are orphaned and living in an orphanage, when calamity strikes, can they tough it out? LOTS of pairings! Please R and R! Need a beta!
1. Chapter 1

_**Good morning America! Or where ever else you are, I've had some people say they came from places like Iraq and places like that… Cool stuff. 8)**_

**_So anyways, Naruto loves, here I come! I have finally established my place among the Naruto fan base, I was a for lone deserter for such a long and weary time. L But I have come forth from grave! To write a lurking idea that has been poking me in the behind for quite a few months now._**

_**So, before I take my dreaded steps away from my loveable computer, please hear my pleas of, R and R!, And keep it fresh in your memory as you take the path down my imagination…**_

**(12 PAGES 4,589 WORDS)**

The plate in Hinata's hand had already been polished to a shiny luster, unbeknownst to the shy ninja girl. For the last five minutes she had been concentrating, not on the cleaning of the orphanage's kitchen, but on the hyper blond orphan doing handstands across the room.

But all good things must come to an end, sometimes with a sharp rap to the head.

"Ow." Hinata whimpered. "What was that for, Temari-kun?"

Temari smirked at her. "I think you're plate's dry now, Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed and lowered her head. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Nothing to be sorry about, so you are still crushing on Naruto-kun, hey?" 

Hinata turned bright red, catching the gaze of Naruto who swung to his feet and rushed to her side in a hurry.

"Hinata-chan!" he asked. "Are you okay? Your face is bright red, are you running a fever?" He worriedly pressed a hand to her forehead, causing the red to go a shade darker.

Hinata hurriedly shook her head no, and ducked away from his hand. "I - I'm fine, N - Naruto-kun." she whispered, lowering her eyes.

Naruto looked down at her and wrinkled his brow. Then he grinned broadly. "Okay! If you say so, Hinata-chan!" At that he whirled away and ran after the blond Ino. "Hey, Ino-chan!" he called. "Did you see my one handed handstand?"

"Well?" Temari prodded. "Do you, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata shyly nodded and reached for another wet plate.

"Well that's good!" Temari gushed. "Why do you have to be so shy about it?"

Hinata shrugged and reached for another plate, determined to ignore Naruto, this time trying to see how many times he could do a backwards somersault without crashing into the kitchen table.

"C'mon, girl!" Temari whined. "How can you love someone, and be so shy you can't tell them?"

Another shrug, this time with Hinata's eyes fixed on the floor.

"How bout this," Temari suggested, picking up a clean glass from the counter and tossing it back and forth between her hands. "I'll give you that gift certificate to Ninja Warrior, if you tell Naruto how you feel."

The bowl Hinata had been drying slipped from her numbed fingers and shattered on the floor.

Temari sighed. "I'll take that as a no."

Hinata blushed and grabbed for the dustpan, but before she reached it, it was taken away from her hand.

"Allow me." She smiled at her older cousin, Neji, as he took the dustpan and held it for her while she swept the shattered glass into the container.

"Thank you, Neji." she said as he dumped the contents into the garbage. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom said I could have a break off training for once, I remembered tonight was movie night and invited myself." He grabbed the towel from Hinata and a wet plate from Temari. "So, what are we watching?"

Hinata took the dry plate and stacked it with the others. "Dad said something about Inuyasha, maybe."

"Inuyasha? That's baby stuff. Here," he slung the towel over his shoulder and dug into the back pack he had left propped against the wall, bringing out a DVD case. "Look! I brought Kill Bill 2."

"Sweet!" Hinata jumped at Naruto's exclamation. "I've been wanting to see that! I bet even Gaara here would enjoy it." He prodded the red head between his shoulders and Gaara turned away from Sakura to glare at him.

"Look, Gaara!" Naruto told him, shoving the case into the boy's face. " Neji brought Kill Bill 2!"

"I don't think Daddy would like that," Hinata tentively broke in.

Neji whacked her with the towel. "Who says we're going to let him know we're watching it?"

Hinata bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

"Course I'm sure!"

"About what?" Neji froze as Hinata's father, and his uncle, entered the kitchen. "Hello, Neji."

"Uh, Hi, Hiashi-sama." Neji said, hiding the DVD behind his back. "What was your question?"

"What are you so sure about?" Hiashi asked him, taking the towel from him. "And don't get these towels dirty, we're running up a big enough laundry bill as it is."

"Oh, uh. Yeah, I was sure you'd let me, um, let me watch the movie tonight! Right?"

Hiashi sighed. "If you want to, I'm not stopping you."

"Score!" Neji cried, high fiving Naruto. "Thanks Hiashi-sama."

"You're welcome," he gestured behind him to a teen slouching in the doorway, his coat pulled up over his nose and thick sunglasses on. "Would you and Hinata show Shino-kun his room? He's going to be staying with us for awhile."

"Sure, Hiashi-sama, c'mon Hinata!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her with him, stopping at the dark haired boy's side. "Hey, you're Shino-kun, right? I'm Neji and this is Hinata, my cousin."

He grunted but followed the two of them out of the room without argument.

"As for the rest of you," Hiashi continued. "You'd better hurry or its going too be too late for you to watch that movie."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama." They all chorused, then waited as he walked out of the room.

"Oooh!" Ino squealed to the nearest ear. "Did you see that Shino-kun! He is so cute!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned back to Kiba, "As I was saying…"

"HINATA!!"

Kiba raised his hand to stop Sasuke. "Hold that thought, Sasuke-kun." He ran to the door, stopping Hanabi in her tracks.

"Hinata's not here, Hanabi-chan." he told her. "How can I help you?"

"Where is she?" Hanabi asked. "She got some kind of package."

"She went with Neji to show some new guy named, uh, Shono--"

"Shino-kun!" Ino called.

"Uh, yeah, Shini-"

"Shino!"

"--To his room. I can show you."

"Thanks, Kiba-kun." she told him, "But I think I can find her myself. Thank you!" she skipped off whistling to herself. Kiba started to follow her, but was dragged back in by Sasuke.

"Seriously, dude." Sasuke told him. "How can you crush on someone more than four years younger than you?"

"Who said I was crushing?" Kiba asked, "and besides, she's cute."

"Its crushing." Sasuke assured him. "Sakura! Gaara! Stop kissing behind the broom, we can all see you."

Sakura blushed and stepped back. "We can kiss if we want to, right Gaara-kun?"

Gaara cleared his throat embarrassed. "Um, I, um, need to sweep the floor, Sakura-chan." he blushed and picked up the broom from where it had fallen on the floor and started to sweep up the dirty floor.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shikamaru, are you done wiping the counters?"

Shikamaru pulled himself up from his corner and accepted the rag from Temari. "What a drag, do I have to always do the counters?"

Sasuke nodded as Shikamaru placed the rag on the counter and positioned his hands in a square position. Temari sighed.

"Shikamaru?" she asked. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "You do realize you're concentrating to _wash the counter?_"

"So I may go as quickly as possible." he replied, closing his eyes again. When they snapped open 30 seconds later, he wiped the counter in a series of three quick swipes and threw the rag back at Temari.

"Done." he told her, giving a jaunty grin before sitting back in his corner.

"Show off." Temari complained, scrubbing her annoyance at him onto the plate.

"Proud of it." he mumbled back, earning a splash of soapy water.

Pulling the drain on the sink, Temari pulled her hands out of the water and shook them, reaching for the towel. "All done! Let me finish rinsing out the sink and we can go watch the movie."

"Great!" Naruto said, pulling a box of microwave popcorn out of the cabinet. "I'll start the popcorn, where's Neji and the movie?"

Gaara pulled himself away from Sakura and stood to his feet. "I'll go find him."

"Thanks, Gaara." Temari told him, hanging the dish rags on a rack. "I'll go tell Hiashi-sama."

The others watched the two go before Sakura sighed and pushed her way off the floor. "I'm going to the den."

"Right behind you!" The others chorused, getting to their feet and trudged after her.

**(My first Naruto fic!)**

Hinata stood in the empty den plugging in the DVD player and untangling several cords. As she leaned over to plug the wires into the back of the TV, her fingers brushed against something cold.

After a few minutes of jerking and maneuvering, she managed to pull out a small oval charm on a chain. In the center was a small red stone surrounded by a whirling pattern. The clasp was bent and broken, half of it missing.

"What is this?" she asked herself, before placing it in her pocket for safe keeping. After fiddling with the VCR, she succeeded in setting the player up. She reached blindly up to grab the movie, but her hand touched nothing but the empty top of the speaker she had set it on.

"Looking for this?" Gaara asked, waving Kill Bill out of her reach before tapping the top of her head with it.

"Ow!" Hinata exclaimed before snatching it out of his grasp. "Stop that, Gaara."

"Yeah, whatever." Gaara sniffed and grabbed the beanbag out of the corner. "I claim the beanbag."

"Like I'm going to steal it from you." Hinata complained, grabbing the remote and settling down on the couch. She kicked off her slip-ons and tucked her feet underneath her. "Where is everybody else?"

"I don't know." He plopped down on the seat and ran his hands through his brilliant hair. "I left them in the kitchen."

"Oh." Hinata sighed and crossed her arms, her hand brushed against her hip, feeling the lump in her pocket.

"Hey, Gaara." she asked, pulling it out. "Is this yours?"

Gaara reached out and took it from her. "Never seen it in my life. It looks like some kind of Ninja talisman, where'd you find it?"

"Behind the TV," Hinata reached forward and took if from him. "I wonder who dropped it?" Bringing it up to her eyes, she examined the odd symbol with a puzzled expression.

"Hinata!" Hanabi squealed, entering the room, making Hinata jump.

"What do you want, Hanabi?" she asked.

"You had a package!" Hanabi chirped, diving into the couch next to Hinata.

"I _had_ a package?" Hinata asked, raising a eyebrow. "What happened to it?"

"Daddy said you couldn't have it until you got that A in history. He put it in the dark room." Hanabi twisted her mouth into a cute scowl. "Isn't a B plus good enough?"

"Not for daddy," Hinata sighed. "Its okay, girl. I'll get it sometime. I don't think you should watch this movie tonight."

"Why!" Hanabi pouted. "I like watching movies with you guys."

"Oh, c'mon Hinata-chan!" Neji broke in, coming through the door with everyone but Naruto and Ino with him. "Let her watch it."

"Pwease?" Hanabi asked, giving her big sister puppy eyes. "I won't be scared."

"But--!" Hinata heaved a huge sigh. "Fine. Just this once."

"Thank you nee-chan!" Hanabi squealed, pulling her big sister into a hug. Hinata scowled at her, then sniffed the air.

"Is that popcorn I smell?" Gaara asked, as if on cue Naruto popped in with two large bowls of the buttery treat.

"Snacking time!" Naruto said, plopping on the couch next to Hanabi and a blushing Hinata. "Is the movie ready?"

"Just press play." Hinata mumbled, handing over the remote. Everybody seeing their cue rushed for the seats.

Temari and Shikamaru grumbled over who got the love seat until Sasuke pushed Shikamaru in the back shoving both of them into it. After the first indignant shouts, they settled grumpily down.

Sakura had grabbed the second bean bag and sat down next to Gaara who shyly put a arm around her shoulder.

Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba were the unfortunate luckless three who were forced to sit on the carpeted floor. Neji lay on his stomach in front of the tube, while Sasuke and Kiba vouched for leaning against the arms of the couch.

"Hey," Hanabi asked. "Where's Ino-chan?"

Everybody looked around the room, registering her absence for the first time.

Neji frowned. "Wasn't she in the kitchen with the rest of you?"

"I think so," Temari said. "Did she come out with the rest of you? And where's the new guy."

"He said he wasn't in the mood for movies." Neji told her, getting to his feet. "I'll go see if I can find Ino-chan."

**(Apologizing for the major OOC before you guys chew me out for it ;) )**

Ino was shuffling desperately through the shelves in the back of the closet she shared with Sakura and Temari. When the others had left the kitchen, she tagged along long enough to slip behind the door leading to the girls dormitory on the way without anyone seeing her.

She was good at that.

Grabbing a wooden stool lying next to the door, Ino shoved it over to the wall and stood on it, swinging her arm back and forth, searching for a little trinket she had saved for a good long time. "Kami take it!" she cursed, before suddenly her hand hit something with a dull 'whack!'

"Found you!" Ino rejoiced, grabbing it and pulling out a small cardboard box. With a grin, she jumped from the closet and ran down the hall with it, towards the boys dormitory.

Stopping at a door halfway down the passage, she stopped and raised a hand to the surface. Yes, this was it.

Stepping back, she checked over her wardrobe. Her heliotrope shirt was still spotless, her sandals were clean, no mud specks from her walk earlier that day. She'd just have to assume her make up was still on right, she had no mirror to check it with. Just to make sure, she grabbed a tube of gloss from her pocket and swiped it over her lips.

She was the only girl in the Hiashi Orphanage who wore any kind of face paint. Temari was too impatient, and for her to stand half an hour in front of the mirror for any reason was beyond her.

Sakura had grown up in the orphanage, she had never had a chance to use it when she was younger and now considered herself to old to change that habit.

Hinata and Hanabi had never considered it worthwhile. Both were tough girls, not tom boys but not quite one hundred percent girl. They both seemed to think that the goal of their life was too make their daddy happy with them. They seemed happy with that and no one had the heart to tell them that it wasn't going to happen.

But now Ino was happy she had grown up outside the orphanage, she had only come here a few years ago. Her bravery and street smarts were up a good percentage from the rest here.

And they came in good use now. Putting a smile on, she reached up to knock on the door, only to have it open before her fist reached the wood. She took a step back, slightly shocked.

Shino stood in the door, glasses and heavy coat still on. It was midsummer in Japan and Ino was a surprised to see him in that coat, there was no way he wasn't hot in it. And the hall was practically black, what could he see through those glasses?

"Um," Ino collected her nerves from his nerve rasping appearance. "Hi. I'm Yamanaka Ino. I though I'd come say welcome."

He didn't say anything, just stood there gazing at her through his dark glasses. Ino shivered, not liking the way she couldn't see his eyes.

"Well, um." She remembered the gift and held it out. "Welcome!"

He reached out and took the box, raising a single eyebrow over the edge of his glasses. Without saying a word, he nodded his head at her and shut the door in her face. For a second she stood there, wordless with shock. Then she stomped her foot and glared at the door.

"Hmph! Be that way!" she hissed, then stomped again and walked off. Hopefully they hadn't started the movie with out her.

**(Shino is so awesome! Though those bugs are kinda creepy…)**

Hinata worried the edge of the fleecy blanket with her fingers, and bite her lip in anguish. She didn't think she could take much more of the R rated movie.

As her feet jerked nervously, and her teeth bit farther into her tender lip, she was aware of an arm slipping around her shoulders. With a blush, she realized that sometime during the movie Hanabi and Naruto had switched seats and it was the blond orphan wrapping his arm around her.

"N - Naruto-kun," she hissed. "What are you doing?"

He just smiled and scooted closer without saying anything. Hinata's blush advanced, until her whole face was a brilliant red.

After a few minutes of silence between the two, Naruto inched much closer and brought his mouth to her ear.

"Watch this," he whispered. Hinata turned her head and saw him pointing at Sakura and Gaara, both half asleep leaning together. She watched horrified as he picked up a piece of popcorn and fed it through with fighting chakra, then pitched it at the two before she could stop him.

Sakura's scream made everyone in the tiny den jump out of their skin. Where Sakura and Gaara used to be was now a ball of sand, a small piece of popcorn sticking to the outside still strumming blue.

As the sand slowly drifted down, revealing a terrified Sakura and a furious sand ninja, Gaara caught the small piece of popcorn in his fist and glared at Naruto who was rolling around on the ground laughing fit to burst.

Just as Gaara leaped forward to shove his fist down Naruto's throat, Sasuke grabbed the back of his shirt and hissed at them to be quiet. When the noise settled down, they could hear pounding footsteps coming from the Hoishi's cottage.

"Drat!" Kiba yelled. "Hiashi- sama is coming!"

The room burst into movement, Neji leapt for the DVD player, and tore the movie from it to hide away. Gaara quickened his chakra to make all the sand disappear back where it came from. Naruto grabbed the remote from where it had fallen and switched the TV to a childish anime. Hinata and Ino had just finished cleaning up the popcorn mess when Hiashi rushed through the door.

"What happened?" He insisted. "I could hear someone screaming all the way from my office."

"Um," Sakura tentively raised her hand. "I'm afraid that was me, Hoishi-sama. Naruto scared me when I wasn't expecting it."

Hoishi turned to Naruto with snapping eyes. "Is this true, Uzumaki?" he barked out.

Naruto cleared his throat nervously. "Um, yes? Hoishi-sama?" 

Hoishi pondered him for a moment. "Bathroom cleaning for a week, Uzumaki."

"But Hoishi-sama!" Naruto complained. "We were just playing."

"My punishment stands. What are you watching?"

Neji picked up the remote from the floor where it had dropped from Naruto's grasp seconds before Hoishi had come in. "Just some anime, Hoishi-sama." he told him, handing it over. "The movie finished."

Hoishi took the remote from him and clicked the TV off. "Then its bed time. Past it actually. Everyone to your rooms."

They stood up and began to file from the floor, Hinata was stopped by her father. "Hinata," he told her. "You cannot stay with the girls tonight. You are to sleep in your own room."

"But Father--!"

"No." he told her. "It is not safe for you to stay in here at night ."

Hinata bit her lip, holding back the tears in her eyes, but obeyed her father, stepping back to wait until the others had left before leaving to go to the small yellow cottage across the yard.

**(Yawn, I'm tired.)**

Hinata stood by her bedroom window, gazing out at the moonlit yard. Behind her the thrumming sounds of Akon's 'Lonely' penetrated the silence, causing a depressing mood to fall over everything.

With a exasperated sigh, she kicked the offending radio across the room to silence it. Sitting down on a velvet bench next to the window, she buried her face in her hands with a huff of exasperation.

"Hinata?"

Hinata looked up and saw Hanabi in the doorway. "Whats up, Hanabi?" she whispered. "You should be in bed." 

Hanabi shrugged coming over to her nee-chan and nestled in her arms. "I don't know, nee-chan." she told her. "I just feel, weird. I couldn't sleep."

Hinata puffed in mock. "Join the club, little sis. So what's causing this 'weird' feeling? You hungry?"

Hanabi shook her head. "No, well, not really. That's not what's causing this feeling though, Kiba-kun is." 

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked, raising a brow. "What are you talking about? Do you LIKE Kiba-kun?"

"I don't know!" Hanabi cried, Hinata quickly shoved a hand over her mouth.

"That's just it, Hinata." Hanabi whispered after pushing her sister's hand away. "I don't know if I like him, or if he likes me at all."

"Well, you could always ask."

Hanabi blanched and Hinata laughed. "Yeah, I can't do that either. I guess you'll just have to wait, like me."

Hanabi pouted, then realization struck her. "Who do you like, Hinata?" she asked, "I told you about Kiba, you have to tell me!" she finished when her sister turned a pale white.

"Well," Hinata bit her lip in confusion. "Love is a odd thing, you can never be sure if it really is love, it might just be mindless infatuation."

Hanabi wrinkled her nose. "Don't use your big words on me!" she complained. "Just tell me who you like."

Hinata toussled her little sister's hair. "It means I don't know, snoop. I have no idea."

"Pwease?" Hanabi stuck out her lower lip.

Hinata sighed, "You won't tell?" Hanabi shook her head wildly and Hinata leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Naruto-kun," she said, Hanabi giggled loudly.

"What?" Hinata complained. "I didn't laugh when you said you liked Kiba!"

"But Kiba's cute!" Hanabi replied sticking out her lower lip. Hinata gasped.

"What did you say?" she asked, leaning forward to tickle her. "How dare you infer Naruto isn't cute!"

Hanabi pulled away, giving her sister, a wary smile. "I'm going to go back to bed. Ok?"

"Of course." Hinata sad down on her bed and clutched a pillow to her. "I should be going to sleep too. See you in the morning."

As Hanabi left the room, Hinata stretched her legs and sighed in annoyance. She felt as if she had had a shot of caffeine in the last few hours, energy raced through her with no sign of sleep.

Getting to her feet, she tried a few quiet jumping jacks, then leg stretches. When nothing seemed to work, she pulled on her shoes and slipped the window open. No one would complain if she took a short walk, right?

Slipping to the ground, she took off at a jog to the well lit walking path behind the orphanage. She'd just go a little ways, then come right back.

She shivered after a few minutes, realizing her folly for walking in only a large T-shirt and baggy shorts. It was summer, but the night was still chilly. She rubbed her arms and her hand grazed against a cool chain. Looped around her wrist was the chain and charm she had found in the den, and she played with it, studying the symbol.

The red stone was tiny circle, imbedded in the very center of the silver dog tag, and seemed to be a very small garnet. Surrounding it was a vine like thread, looping around on itself until it vanished out the side. Sprouting from the vine was what looked like tiny dark leaves.

While quite fancy, the little trinket seemed very masculine, and had obviously been made so it could be worn casually. The chain with a small clip seemed to be made so one could clip it on a loop, such as a belt loop, or a shirt.

She twirled it around her wrist, who's could it be? She had never seen it on any of the orphans, and the den had been redecorated only last year. Nobody had left since Lee and TenTen a two years ago. It must be someone's who was still living in the orphanage and had access to the den.

She shivered again as a especially vicious wind blew across her shoulders. As she huddled into herself, she started as a heavy orange jacket, smelling of cinnamon and the ocean breeze, settled over her.

"N - Naruto-kun?" she stammered, blushing as the blond boy grinned at her. "What are you doing here?" 

"Just walking." he flashed her a grin and shoved his now bare hands deep into pockets. "I couldn't sleep. What about you?" he gave her a quick scan. "Out here, in your pajamas, no socks, your hair a mess--"

Hinata raised a horrified hand to her head at this.

"And it has to be 60 degrees out here with a sharp wind. And no coat."

Hinata blushed, finger combing her hair. "I couldn't sleep either. I didn't think anybody else would be out here. I'm sorry."

Naruto turned around, confused. "What for? I should be the one apologizing. I scared you."

Hinata shook her head. "Not for that, you got in trouble again with my dad. I should have stopped him." 

"Oh, that." he waved a hand nonchalantly. "That was nothing, its okay. Nothing to apologize for. Oh, and while were on this subject, I'm sorry for sitting so close to you during the move. I needed to get closer to Gaara to throw the popcorn at the two of them." 

"Oh, that's fine." Hinata told him, lowering her head. "It was, well, rather funny."

Naruto chuckled, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, it was wasn't it?" 

"Though I'm really sorry you have to clean the bathrooms for the whole week." Hinata continued.

Naruto winced. "While we're on that subject, I'm going to have to wake up early for cleaning duty so I'd better get back to bed. May I have the privilege of walking you back to your room?"

Hinata bit her lip and shook her head, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, I'd love too but I don't want to take the chance of my dad seeing you out of bed."

"That's okay." Reaching down he grabbed her hand and engulfed it in his own. "I'll walk you back to the orphanage at least, you can't find a problem with that, right?"

Hinata blushed, then smiled happily and shook her head no, walking along side him. Unfortunately their conversation ended until they had reached the back orphanage gate, the one that was usually locked.

"So, Hinata-chan," Naruto said quietly. "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." Reaching over her, he easily swung the gate open. He stepped through, then turned back and quickly gave Hinata a peck on her cheek before starting through the gate like a race horse, leaving Hinata a scarlet red.

"N -- Naruto-kun." she whispered, caressing her cheek where he had kissed her softly. The cuff of Naruto's orange coat rubbed roughly on her neck and she jumped, startled. "Naruto-kun left his coat," she mused quietly to herself.

She thought about going into the orphanage and giving it to him, but the door (should) had been locked, and she didn't have a key. And her father was a very light sleeper. She could bring it into her room, and give it to him tomorrow morning after school, but if her father found it he would be furious and wouldn't allow her any explanations.

After much thought, she softly folded it and left it under the wing of the fence, where it would be dry and safe until she could come get it tomorrow and give it back. Starting back for her own room, she hummed softly to herself.

**(They are so cute together!)**

As Hinata and Naruto both slipped quietly into their rooms that late evening, neither of them expected the circumstances that came that night.

Before two O'clock had slipped past that early morning, or late night seeing how you viewed it, an explosion ripped the silence engulfing the orphanage apart as a large section of the child's home blew sky high in flame…

**(Haha! I'm so evil…)**

_**Okay, I'm not usually one for cliffies, but that was so perfect!**_

_**I hope you all liked, they're should be more, haha I might be evil and just end it there but I don't know… This had started as a one shot and if I don't get enough support I might just leave it as a one shot.**_

_**This is all my favorite pairings, don't get mad if you don't like a couple of them please, especially Sakura/Gaara, they have to be my favorite pairing in the world.**_

_**Remember to review! I accept anonymous!**_

_**Nanami**_

_**WORDS: 4,982**_

_**PAGES: 15**_

_**REVIEW!!!**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_


	2. Changing

WARNING!

I know you're all on here hoping this is a new chapter, well. It's not. But you need to read this!

The reason why I haven't been on for AGES is because I was banned by my parents. Now I'm back on, but I have to have a different account. My new account is The Pixie AquaStone. You have one week to read this and bookmark my new name! Because in one week I'm deleting this account! These storys will be rewritten and later published on my new account. Right now, I am writing NEW stories that are a lot better! My writing style changed while I was banned and now my stories make a lot more sense and I FINALLY have a beta!

So come check the new me out! 


End file.
